huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Huntik Wiki:Community messages
---- Community Corner | Community Messages | New Wiki Activity ---- Hello! These messages are on behalf of the Administrative Council here at Huntik Wiki. First Generation Elders * Jonniboi123 (inactive, main) * Huntik Lover (inactive, alias) * Lhikan634 (active) Second Generation Elders * Quilafa (active) * Nitram86 (inactive) Third Generation Elders * Seeker11299 (active) Project Huntik 21:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) The Huntik Wiki is attempting to affiliate with other existing Huntik wikis in order to boost collaboration, to expand article content, and to remove vandalism. Please follow Project Wiki on the forums for more information. Info Verification 22:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Some Season 2 information needs to undergo verification to make sure the information presented by the Wiki is accurate. Please follow the Admin Blog for more information. TCG Namespace Added 22:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The new TCG namespace has passed and has been added to the Wiki. As pages are moved, the original pages will remain as redirects to prevent confusion on the part of users directly linking to pages. As regards the Huntik Wiki, all internal links will be transitioned to the TCG namespage. Individual cards are currently the only portion of TCG pages remaining to be transitioned until a consensus is reached on page format. Please follow the Admin Blog for more information. Community Poll: New Namespace? 02:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Please take place in the vote and discussion about adding a new, official TCG namespace to the Huntik Wiki. Licensing Update 07:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) All currently-uploaded images now have licensing added and citations when they could be found. The current 37 un-sourced images should be cited as soon as possible. ALL images uploaded from this point MUST be thoroughly documented. You will get a reminder message on your Talk Page if this is neglected or forgotten. Licensing 08:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Lhikan634 is currently working on some maintenance of image categorization and citation. For future images, please make sure to include all information you can. This includes: * License template - For most images, this will be the template. * Source category - This includes sites which first uploaded the images (if it's general Huntik information use Category:Huntik.com to be safe). * Episode category - This only applies to screenshots. If the same video is used in several episodes, cite the first use. Editing tips 5:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Updated 21:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) The following are tips to help make maintenance of this Wiki easy and pain-free. *Naming Conventions - Using proper naming conventions will help in finding information and images much more easily. If you're unsure what to name a page or an image, check several popular pages on the Wiki for some help or drop a message by one of the administration. *Fan Information (Fanon) - Unfortunately a while back, there had been fanon pages created here. "Fanon" refers to typically-popular, fan-based information that's added to the canon, or official, information. Such pages will be deleted and is better suited for the Huntik Fanon Wiki. Category:Help